Supernatural: keys of the plains
by Trilite
Summary: Sam and Dean find turbo-charged evil. Cas shows up because of a disturbance he felt. They start to explain some things, when a new character shows up. We know nothing of him, except that he's nosy and fast. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby are finding the keys


Sam and Dean are running. Sam is carrying Ruby's knife and Dean is holding a rock salt shotgun.

We see their shadows a second or two behind them. They stopped and ran behind a dumpster. Then they saw a third shadow. They turned to run and hit Castiel.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean yelled. The shotgun fell from his hand. He looked back with a sense of urgency. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I came because there was... a disturbance." Castiel said. He saw the urgent look on the Winchesters' faces. He looked back and saw a vampire standing there. "Take care of your business."

"Cas, we tried. These vamps are on a lot of stuff." Sam said. "They're all PCPd out or something."

"Actually, that might be relating to the disturbance." Cas said. He walked out in front of the vampire. "You said they, ri-"

Cas was tackled full on by one of the vampires. They bit him and started to drink. He stood up and blasted about twenty of them. He appeared in front of the boys and warped them out of there.

Back in a cheap motel room, the three of them gathered.

"Vampires are not supposed to be that strong. They penetrated my skin and had my blood." Cas started to pace. "They have my scent. They'll be here any-"

Pounding on the door. "Damn it, boys, open up!" came a familiar voice.

Dean opened the door. "Where the hell were you, Bobby?"

"Excuse me, princess. It's not a game of candyland getting in here." obby said. He looked at Cas and said "I think I know what's going on here."

"Yes. I think I know, too. When Michael... went to hell, the other angels lost a lot of faith. Many of them fell. Many of them were in the same spots." Cas said. "Sam, Dean. The demons, vampires, and everything within a four mile radius of any point on this map" Cas pointed to a map of the world. It had no marks. Within a second it had seven "is dangerous. When angels fall, they lose their grace. These are the spots where it happened. They weren't, as you said 'PCPing', they were full of grace.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"So, what you're telling me, these spots are a demon's paradise?"

"Yes" came from Cas

"So the normally abnormally strong become abnormally abnormally super demon angel strong?" Sam asked. "So, can't the angels stop it?"

"Yes" Cas replied

"So call them. Tell them, your idiot buddies superpowered demons." Dean smartassly remarked.

"They won't. They figure the demons can bust Lucifer back out of the cage without the seals needing to be broken. With angel grace force. Once that happens, they'll be easy to disband and the angels can ALL ambush Lucifer. No distractions. Lucifer would die." Cas announced.

"So we got a bunch of demons hopped up on angel, and we have no plan, no angels, and no chance." Dean said. "Sounds like a peachy afternoon."

"There is a chance. The angels fell in places with a sacred item. Though, not of my faith, the item hidden here can destroy anything it deems as wrong of nature."

"What is it? Maybe we've seen it somewhere?" Sam asked.

"It's a rock. It's small, but not regular. Perfectly round." Cas said. "The angels fell where they did, because they fell where the angel's keys to heaven are. Hell too, but they can launch a full scale on heaven if they get these." Cas said.

"That's good to know." came a voice. It was a demon, but stronger than normal. It's eyes were blue. "After all, I am the general of this war. After Lucifer, of course. I'll be breaking him out any minute now. After visiting all of, oh those spots." he said pointing to the map. Cas stabbed him with Ruby's knife. "I'm not a demon, dumbass. I'm a demon and an angel." He took the knife and threw it at Cas, who caught it. But, the demon was gone.

"Boys. It's time to find the stones of the elements. The keys to both plains." Cas said.


End file.
